


Bring you home

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Just when Eddie moves back, just a bit to smile at Buck, one of the Christmas lights catches in his iris, sets off a spark of reflecting shine that makes Buck speechless.orBuck just knows it's the right moment. He doesn't even reallly think about.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 15:
> 
> "Soft"
> 
> Title taken from "Brother" by NEEDTOBREATHE

Soft clouds drift above him, slide away and out of his field of view. Sunset is close, painting the sky in colors that seem unreal, somehow even softer than the clouds. The grass beneath him is tickling the back of his neck but he doesn’t move. Not to scratch and not to shift. This moment right now is good - it offers a tranquility he has been missing lately. Strong fingers tangled in his, gently held against his chest is everything he needs right now to feel tethered, grounded, home.

The Christmas lights on the porch blink on - timer set as every day. They clash with the last rays of sunlight but not harshly. More like a face off between artificial glow and nature’s beauty. It’s not even a real battle. He takes a deep breath, moves their entwined hands on his chest and chuckles when it’s met with a questioning hum. 

They haven’t had a minute to themselves in so long. And he revels in it. The quiet of the backyard, the ambient lighting, the ever-present warmth of the body next to him - it all helps to push away the stress of a rather long and strenuous shift, of co-workers messing up, of friends being a tad too teasing. It’s like this moment out here washed everything that bothered him away when he stepped out of the backdoor and onto the deck.

When Eddie’s hand flexes in his Buck finally flicks his eyes away from the now mostly dark sky. Clouds almost tuned out by the lights of the city. Eddie’s eyes are as soft as those clouds from before had been and just as unreal as the colors of the sunset. Sometimes Buck can’t believe he is allowed to look at them like this, to be this close to Eddie.

“Good?” Even Eddie’s voice is soft out here, for this moment, for Buck. 

“Yeah.”

It’s not like they need more words. They know each other too well by now. So Eddie simply nods, moves closer to steal a kiss that says he’s happy that Buck’s okay, that Buck is here with him. Just when Eddie moves back, just a bit to smile at Buck, one of the Christmas lights catches in his iris, sets off a spark of reflecting shine that makes Buck speechless. It’s beautiful. It’s something he wants to see more often. Wants to be able to see in the future. Not necessarily the Christmas lights but the spark that just underlines how openly Eddie is watching him back. Eyes not downcast, not diverted but focused on Buck.

Buck wants to keep this. He needs this with his entire being. Buck wants to spend the rest of his life being able to watch Eddie, to hold Eddie, to talk to Eddie, to be with Eddie. To love Eddie like this. He doesn’t even really think about, knows it’s the right thing to do, the right time to do it.

He tugs at Eddie’s hand, pulls until Eddie’s almost lying on top of him. Curious eyes now, still watching attentively, though.

“Remember when I said that one day I’ll ask you? That one day I’ll marry you?”

“Yes?” Curiosity visibly tenfold but no rush apparent. Eddie’s calm against Buck’s chest, a solid weight that gives him the courage to go on. 

“Today is the day I ask.”

“It is?”

Buck starts to smile then, not bright and happy, but slow and confident. Because Eddie isn’t teasing, he’s making sure Buck is certain.

“Yes, it is. Will you marry me? Will you be at my side for hopefully a very long time? Will you allow me to be at yours the same way?”

Eddie is resting his chin on Buck’s sternum, hand splayed underneath it while the other is still tangled with Buck’s, holding on tight. Warm brown eyes sparkling with amusement and happiness, Christmas lights still reflected in them, making it a kaleidoscope of colors Buck can’t look away from.

“I will.”

So sure, so reassuring. Buck’s stuck in the moment, is slow to process but the second his brain catches up he hauls Eddie into a kiss that isn’t soft at all. 

They stay out there a while longer, tangled together in ways Buck never knew he needed before he met Eddie. They talk about how they want to tell Chris once he’s back from his sleepover tomorrow. They talk about how they should break the news to their friends, their family but decide on nothing yet. Then they just lie, quiet again, pretending to watch the night sky while they float on endorphins and the knowledge that they have found their version of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the prompt did my head on or something. Can something be too soft? Is there such a thing?
> 
> Anyway, thanks A.  
> <3  
> Mistakes and so on... all mine.


End file.
